


Gravestone

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Halloween, M/M, Pining, Pre-Reichenbach, basically Sherlock and John decorating their flat for Hallowe’en
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: For the <a href="http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/post/98876351616/alright-whew-boy-i-am-actually-going-to-do">31 Days Of Halloween challenge</a> on tumblr (prompts: Gravestone, Bones).</p><p>Summary: <i>Sherlock’s sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor. He’s in that damn blue housecoat, and his hair’s a fucking disaster; and he’s got a pumpkin sitting beside him, and some dollar store decoration kit spread out on the floor in front of him. John can see some plastic bones, for sure, and what looks like a gravestone, and he’s pretty sure there’s a frankly alarming amount of bats and spiders, and – since when is Sherlock interested in something as pedestrian as Hallowe’en decorations?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravestone

This is ridiculous.

Absolutely certifiably ridiculous.

But then, when is anything they do, at this point, _not_ ridiculous?

Sherlock’s sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor. He’s in that damn blue housecoat, and his hair’s a fucking disaster; and he’s got a pumpkin sitting beside him, and some dollar store decoration kit spread out on the floor in front of him. John can see some plastic bones, for sure, and what looks like a gravestone, and he’s pretty sure there’s a frankly alarming amount of bats and spiders, and – since when is Sherlock interested in something as pedestrian as Hallowe’en decorations?

“Surely you’re not _that_ bored.”

He hadn’t meant it to sound so horribly fond. Luckily, Sherlock doesn’t seem to notice; and John is never going to stop thanking all his lucky stars that Sherlock can be so fucking _oblivious_ when it comes to emotions. Bad enough that John’s gone and fallen for his best friend – his best friend who, on their first night together, had told him that he _was married to work_. The only thing that would possibly make things worse would be Sherlock actually figuring it out. That would be a disaster.

“The children around here may enjoy the decorations.”

“You don’t even like children.”

“I dislike them less than adults.”

“But you _hate_ adults, so that’s not really –”

“Do you want to carve the pumpkin, or shall I?”

“I dunno, carving things up seems to be more your speciality than mine.”

The look Sherlock gives him is slightly exasperated, and John bites back a smile. Pauses, for a moment longer, before – oh, to hell with it. Sits down beside Sherlock on the damn floor; and tries to ignore the way the pleased look on Sherlock’s stupid beautiful face makes his heart jump.

“Excellent! Alright. I’ll carve the pumpkin, you figure out how to best set up everything outside –”

“Isn’t this a little… bland for you?”

“Utterly and completely. But I haven’t a case, at the moment, and you’re currently single, which makes us both bored and in need of something to do –”

“ _Hey_ , just because –”

“Yes, I know, you’re still all fine and dandy. Here, take the – these bat things. There are fake cobwebs, too. You’re in charge of them.”

“How generous of you.”

“I thought so. Now hush. I need to figure out the best angle to carve –”

“It’s a _pumpkin_ , Sherlock – you – you just stab it and cut it, literally, that is all you –”

“Well, I’ve never carved a pumpkin, before, have I, so forgive me if I want to do it _right,_ alright? Honestly, John –”

“Wait, really?”

And – maybe he shouldn’t be surprised. Can imagine what the Holmes house was like when Sherlock and Mycroft were kids. There probably wasn’t much time for Hallowe’en, in between all of the bits with them being brilliant child prodigies. Still, though – and now Sherlock is frowning at him, but in a way that maybe looks the tiniest bit unsure; and John’s stomach hurts.

“Well, when would I have had the chance to –”

“Sherlock –”

“I’ve realized, too, that this is a crucial hole in my knowledge. Honestly, there could always be a murder related to something to do with pumpkin carving. It’s best that I remedy this oversight.”

He sounds so haughty, suddenly, as though he truly thinks that this is something he needs to justify; and John ducks his head on a smile. Breathes through the way his stomach’s gone all fluttery, that wave of crushing fondness welling up in him again. How did he get this lucky. How did he ever stumble into this man’s life. Everything they do is _insane_ , and ridiculous, and dangerous, and – he never wants it any other way. Only realizes how quiet the room is when he looks up to find that Sherlock’s gone back to paying attention to the pumpkin, his teeth biting into his lip as he carefully, slowly, starts carving the top off, his expression one of such concentration it’s enough to make John’s teeth actually grind together with how _cute_ it is, and –

John takes a deep breath - his lungs aren't quite working right, and his throat's gone a bit tight - and gathers up some of the bones, along with the gravestone, and a couple of the bats.  
  
This isn’t the moment for pondering on his Sherlock-related crisis. That can come later.

For now, John’s just going to damn well do his best to give Sherlock the very best Hallowe’en he can possibly have.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Note: my blog will have major spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid those, the tag to blacklist is, 'aot manga spoilers'.)


End file.
